Ice Age: Legacy
by PrideLander
Summary: After Ice Age: Heat of The Moment Shira and Diego begin their lives as mates. But life isnt always easy and its never predictable. Love can be bitter sweet... M for sexual references, swearing, blood, and gore. DiegoxShira OCs and the rest of the herd. Reading Ice Age: Heat of The Moment first recommended...


**Ice Age: Legacy**

**Confession**

**As the sun begins to rise just above the trees Shira opens her eyes. She blinks a few times, and lets out a long quiet yawn trying her best to keep from waking anybody. She looks to her right to find Diego still sound asleep. A soft smile creeps across her lips as her mind begins to wonder through the events of last night. Recalling how she ran into the woods and wondered aimlessly all day until spotting that elk in the cold windy night that unfortunately for him also caught Diego's eyes and brought them together. How she regrettably started that fight with him when he was only worried, and even though it escalated to physical blows he intentionally avoided hurting her. **

**Her emotions, hormones, and desires conflicting with her every action to rebel against them pushing such things down to save face as a proud saberes. Sabers don't show **_**emotion.**_** At least sensitive ones. But Diego's over powering strength on top of all that sending her desires overboard and at the top of that list was lust. Finally satisfying that timely urge that comes around seasonally felt great, and to do it with someone you want to be with… Amazing. Now completely understanding how utterly foolish of herself it was to try pushing him away.**

**As she comes back too, she continues to stare at the sleeping form of Diego her… Mate. The soft smile already upon her lips growing even more pronounced as that word 'Mate' plays in her head over and over fully understanding that last night was the consummation of their partnership and what that means.**

**A cold breeze makes its way into the cave but goes unnoticed by Shira as Diego's back presses against her side. She slowly lifts her forepaw and places it over his shoulder before reaching in to give the back of his torn ear a few tender licks… Still completely asleep he begins to purr gently, causing Shira's smile to grow in mirth even more. She reaches back to give his ear another lick further increasing the intensity of his purr but as her tongue makes contact with his fur once again, she freezes mid lick to the sound of soft giggling on the other end of the cave. Shira quickly looks up in search of the source to find Ellie looking right at her. She quickly removes her paw from Diego's side and looks away as her embarrassment threatens to burn through her skin.**

"**Hmm. Well that was cute." Coming off as a rather sarcastic remark to Shira's ears but knowing better than to think such from Ellie, but none the less doesn't respond and looks outside to avoid eye contact with the shemoth.**

"**Shira. Would you mind going for a morning walk with me?" She gives Ellie a sideways glance before returning to look outside, and taking a moment before giving a "Sure" As her answer. Ellie quietly gets up not wishing to disturb her mate or daughter, as Shira does the same. She follows Ellie outside; fighting every urge in her body to look back at Diego in fear Ellie may catch her glance. After a couple uneventful minutes of walking they make their way to the top of the nearby hill that if kept going would lead into the mountains. Allowing them a clear view of the den below, they sit down and over look it.**

"**So Shira, what exactly happened last night?" Shira immediately tenses at the question presented to her, and she quickly tries to formulate a believable lie in her head. "Ahh, we… Ran into a couple wolves out trying to steal our catch. They wouldn't back down so me and Diego had to fight them off." She mentally praises herself for her outstanding lie. "So why is Diego all cut up, and you're not? Plus last I remember wolves don't use their claws to shred their prey and even if they did I doubt they could do that to him." Her mind racing for a plausible answer. "Well they… Had sharp teeth?" Ellie just smirks at her with an incredulous look clearly not buying it. **

"**Oh come off it Shira I know your lying, and after that little stunt you pulled last night I **_**Know**_** there's something going on. When you flicked your tail in his face he went into such a trance I thought he was going to start drooling…" Ellie pauses and grins as if recalling the image of Diego in such a state. "So now tell me what **_**really**_** happened?" **

**Shira looks away from Ellie and sighs in defeat realizing the games up. "Fine… Me and Diego _had _a fight." Ellie raises her brow before asking. "You two had a fight? Well not that I'm surprised but what was it about?" **

"**I wanted to be alone, and when he found me he told me he was looking for me and was worried I was hurt like I'm some**_** 'lost little kitten who needs someone to take care of her.'**_** So I kind of blew up… We argued a little and after that I turned to walk away, but he persisted to follow me. So I spun around swatting my paw telling him to leave me alone, and unfortunately I actually struck him across the face… I didn't mean too, it was more to emphasize my point but he was closer than I thought… And that pretty much started the fight."**

**Ellie gives it a moment to sink in feeling that's probably the truth or at least close enough to it, before asking her next question. "Ok so what happened next?" Shira tenses again. "I. We… Made up." Ellie gives Shira a stare. "Shira. **_**What happened'**_**?" Ellie asks in a more demanding tone. Shira feels the heat growing on her face, as she lets out another sigh. "W-we… We. Mated…" Shira mumbles. Ellie smiles finally getting the stubborn saberess to admit to it even if it was hardly audible. After all it was quiet obvious with the amount of pheromones floating around the pair. "What was that?" Ellie asks to get Shira to state it more firmly. "We. Mated…" Ellie practically squeals in delight and gives Shira a playful nudge. Shira just looks away. 'My GOD this is embarrassing.' **

"**Way to go Shira. It's about time you two shared your love for each other. I was beginning to think that nothing was ever going to happen…" "Wait no. We just… Tolerate each other is all." Ellie grins and rolls her eyes. "Sure whatever you say Shira. My god you tigers are stubborn. Even when it's obvious to you and everyone else, you two would **_**still**_** deny it… So how was it?" Shira looks at Ellie with a shocked face as if to say **_**are you seriously asking for details?**_

"**Ellie I'm surprised at you. I never thought someone like you would want to hear such things." "What? Look Shira I may have a mate, and daughter, and I maybe a mammoth slash possum but I'm still a woman. I have those feelings just like everyone else, besides that were friends right? We should be able to talk about this stuff without being embarrassed right?" Shira looks down the hill towards the den and nods her head. "Were friends and your right…"**

**Ellie smiles, happy to hear that Shira feels the same. "Look I'm not asking play for play details of what happened last night." Shira glances at her then away and sighs again. She seems to be doing a lot of that this morning. "Ok fine… It was. As intense as it was passionate…" Shira gives Ellie a sheepish grin and Ellie returns with a big smile. **

"**It was by far the best moment of my life."**

**Ellie can't help but smile and be happy for her. "So do I see a litter on its way?" Shira smiles fondly at the thought of a few cubs running around her paws, and looks at the shemoth. Ellie's smile grows in mirth, the answer to her question obviously written all over the saber's face.**

* * *

**Diego opens his eyes and lets out an audible yawn. As he gets up fire runs along his body. He looks around the den to find Shira gone, and Sid the only one sleeping. He begins to walk outside with a visibly stiff limp. Last night's **_**exercise obviously took its toll.**_

**His ears meet with Manny's dry humor. "She really did a number on you last night didn't she?" Diego looks at his larger friend clearly not amused. "So what happened last night?" Diego ponders for a moment if he's going to give one of his cryptic answers he's famous for or just ignore it completely. "Stuff."**

**The possums jump out. "He doesn't want to answer because he got his butt beat by a girl." They both start laughing at him soliciting a growl from Diego. "Yah if a girl could beat him then we can beat him Eddie. Charge!" As they get within a couple feet from him Diego lets out a roar causing the possum brothers too nearly and quiet literally shit themselves and keel over dead with fright, before. "RETREAT!" **

* * *

**Both Shira and Ellie's attention is instantly snapped to the commotion below. Shira smiles at the sight of Diego scarring the possums up a tree. Without as much as a word or glance in Ellie's direction she heads down the hill. "Go get him Shira." Ellie smiles 'About time… About time.'**

**As she gets closer she can clearly hear Diego calling death threats up to Crash and Eddie on the tree limb. "When I get a hold of you two you're going to wish you were never born!" The possums make faces and blow raspberries. "Hah too bad you can't reach us! Besides we'll just get Shira to kick your sorry butt. After all She did it once what's to stop her from doing it again?" Diego lets out a growl and just before he can reply Shira calls up to them. "And who's to say that I would help you two?" Diego looks back at her then to Crash and Eddie and smirks. They in turn make a couple sour faces and stick out their tongues.**

"**Come on Diego we have **_**things**_** to take care of." He follows after Shira. And begins round two of the possum's mockery. "Ooh I wonder what they're going to do Eddie?" Shira stops dead in her tracks, and begins to growl as Eddie starts making kissy noises. "Go on Diego. Follow the pretty **_**kitty." **_**They start making obscene gestures but before they know what just happened Shira had already turned around and sprinted up the tree. They both gulp and turn around slowly, to see Shira standing on the tree limb… Right behind them.**

"**What was that you were saying?" A soft rumble emanating from within her throat, as she gives them a deadly glare. But as the possums begin to fumble over themselves Shira can't help but feel pleased with their reaction. "Ahh w-we were just. Just saying how… How pretty you are." "Yah yah pretty." They give a nervous laugh as she leans in closer showing off her sabers with an evil smile.**

"**Why thank you… Oh and you see these teeth?" They both nod in unison. "Well there quiet good at ripping extremities off. So the next time you two want to make obscene gestures with your boy parts… Well just keep that in mind that I can help rid you of a few **_**unnecessary things." **_**The brothers now completely struck frozen with terror, Shira jumps clear of the tree. As she walks past Diego he just looks at her in aw, before following after her.**

**Manny watches as the two sabers walk into the forest, before glancing up at Crash and Eddie holding one another and shaking. He grins 'This is going to be a good day.'**

**As they continue to walk through the woods, Diego can't help but let his eyes roam over Shira as his desires burn at his self control. Or maybe it's her scent? But as they pass a familiar tree recognition hits Diego, and he stops her. "Shira. There's something I want to show you, and I thought since were. Well…" Shira finishes for him. "Mates?" Diego smiles at her word. "Yah mates… So do you want to see it?" She smirks. "Lead on."**

**As they come into a small clearing Diego motions for her to come closer, before pointing at the opening of a small cave under a large rock jutting out from the ground. A den that Diego had come across some time ago while hunting. Shira slowly walks into the clearing approaching the den, as she looks around the surrounding area till she stops just outside the entrance. She leans forward and pops her head inside for a look sniffing around for any signs of residence allowing time for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. As Shira looks around inside she takes notes. **

'**The snow only travels inward slightly, and the air within is somewhat warmer. The structure is solid and adequately sized for, for… Well, a family. Yet snug and cozy.' Shira turns to look back at Diego only to find herself face to face with him nearly causing her to reel back in surprise.**

**Diego smiles at her reaction. She quickly regains her composure. "So what's with the cave?" She asks in the most uninterested manner possible as she looks back at the den, and sits down waiting for his word. Diego's smile fades at her tone, but knowing better than to be fooled, he recognizes this attitude of hers that she's so famous for… Stubbornness. "I thought since were mates we could use a place of our own." He states bluntly. Shira keeps her features level even though feeling totally pleased with his answer, she stands up and proceeds inside to claim it as her own. "Well I guess it will do." A smug grin appears on his face, having caught onto her façade attitude.**

"**Well are you coming in or what?"**

**Diego doesn't hesitate to move inside and lye next to her. Shira instantly begins grooming the back of her mate's neck, and before long Diego reaches the fluffy throat fur on her neck and chest. Both purring contently. And soon nature takes its course once again. Christening their new home with love and passion, and with time it shall be blessed… With new life.**

* * *

**Shira sits just outside the den awaiting Diego's return. She looks around sniffing, ears swiveling trying to pick up anything. A dead carcass, a familiar saber, possible danger, anything. Suddenly she feels a pain in her abdomen. She looks down at her swollen sides, and presses a large forepaw to her stomach. Feeling every movement of the rowdy litter she has yet to birth. **

**Her offspring's almost nonstop tumbling within her womb a constant reminder of what awaits her. Motherhood… Something she never thought she would endure but here she sits… A swollen belly, mate, and den of her own; the whole nine yards. **

'**I guess a whole week of passionate nonstop breeding and a three month growth spurt will do this to you.' Shira thinks to herself, as looks at her extra girth. Unfortunately that growth spurt has turned her sleek agile body into something almost alien to anything she can remember. Easily winded, feeling like a metric ton, always tired, and running… Well running is no longer running, more like waddling with a beach ball bouncing from side to side.**

**After the incident almost a month back Diego told her it's time to just stay home, and to just depend on him. So here she sits dejectedly, wishing she were still fit to hunt. To feel that wind rushing through her fur once again with Diego at her side. But as she looks at her already swollen belly once again, she remembers that she still has at least another month to go… Realization hits that if she expands anymore it's unlikely that she will ever be the same as she once was.**

**Rustling in the nearby woods snaps her from her melancholic thoughts. She tenses slightly till she catches the fresh scent of blood and a flash of tawny fur. He forcefully drags the carcass through the thickets into the clearing before dropping it mere feet from her. **

**She glances at the prize he presents to her. A large male deer that he effectively killed by snapping its neck. She watches him as his nostrils flare with every puff of air, obviously slightly winded after hauling the two hundred and fifty pounds of meat from who knows were. A twinge of envy strikes her as she looks him over head to tail. He stares right back at her, as if waiting her approval. **

"**This is the best you could do?" Shira asks in an almost challenging tone. Always challenging, always enduring that's the way of a saber. Besides she can't allow him to feel to full of himself right? **

**Diego gives a sharp "Yes." They sit for a minute longer almost staring each other down; before shira gives a smirk grabs the carcass and recedes into the den to feast. And boy does she feast, almost obliterating entire bodies by herself as of late. Diego takes a deep breath and exhales, allowing a small victorious smile to grace his lips. He steps inside and watches his mate rip into her meal, before he turns his back and sits down to watch for intruders. Before long Shira finishes eating and starts grooming herself clean, allowing Diego to finish what's left.**

**Diego devours the flesh, before he grabs what's left and drags it clear of their den. Making sure their home stays free of disease, scavengers, and danger. Upon returning to the den he begins grooming himself clean of any blood. That is until Shira tells him to lye next to her. As he gets close she reaches up hooks him with a clawed paw and hauls him down to her rather harshly.**

**He slumps to the ground with an audible "oomph." And without retracting her claws she holds him there as she begins to clean her mate… Diego allows her possessive behavior to continue as her paw digs painfully at his side as her soft, warm tongue caresses the side of his face. He remains still unwilling to anger the pregnant female, remembering full well what happened last time he did.**

**Telling Shira that it was time to stay home from the hunts was no small task even if she understood the reasoning, and that left him on her shit list for almost a week. But found allowing her these small privileges was enough to appease the female.**

**As Shira continues to groom Diego a branch snaps outside the den. She lifts her head pulls her lips back into a snarl and growls loudly figuring that should be enough to scare anything that doesn't want to be on the sharp end of her wrath away from interrupting **_**her **_**time, before going back to licking away.**

**Diego's eyes however are completely focused on the entrance.**

"**Diego? Shira?"**

**Both their ears perk up to the sound of the familiar voice. They both get up to great their friend and herd mate.**

"**Hey Ellie what's up?" Diego asks as he sits just outside the den with Shira at his side.**


End file.
